cookiegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation 3 Cards
← Back to Cookie Grid Shortcut to: Generation 1, Generation 2, Generation 4, Generation 5 Chaos Pack * C^Misfire Card (Fire an inaccurate projectile that travels up to 6 spaces and deals 2-4 DMG. Anyone within 1 space of you or the projectile's endpoint will have a missfire if they use a projectile on their next turn)2 * U^Combustion Card (Roll 1-6. The number you roll decides the range and damage. If a boulder is in range then it will explode to deal the rolled amount of DMG to its surroundings)3 * R^Crazy Bomb Card (Throw a bomb which bounces twice and passes over 2 spaces between bounces. Deals 2-4 DMG to surroundings on each bounce. Can bounce over walls but stops and deals 5 DMG if it lands directly on a wall or player)3. * L^Array-Totem Card (Summon a totem on a space within 3 spaces, this totem watches the being player and fires a random attack at them for every space they move. Has 3 HP and cannot be moved)6E^Discord Card (Call forth a mysterious event with disastrous, random and unknown effects)10 Yin-Yang Pack * C^Synced Card (Heal 2 or deal 2 DMG to any 1-2 targets. If an ally is healed then the nearest enemy is healed the same, if an enemy is dealt DMG then the nearest ally takes equal DMG)2 * U^Dry River (Release a flowing stream of black and white lines which travel a total of 10 spaces, starting by going 4 in a chosen direction. Any water or lava that the stream passes over is erased)3 * U^Diverse Forces Card (Create a black space and white space within a 3-space radius, they must not be within 3 spaces of each other. The white space pushes everything in a 2-space radius away from it, the black pulls in everything in a 3-space radius, it is not possible for anything to be on these spaces. These last until you choose to remove them at ANY time)3 * U^Trade-off Card (When activated, you choose to either deal +1 DMG with your attacks but take 1 DMG for each card used, or deal -1 DMG but heal for 1 HP whenever a card is used. Card must be used to activate, deactivate or switch its effects)2 * R^Mirrors Card (Create 2 mirrors beside you, a white and black, these mirrors can be rotated at any time during the player's turn but must always be on opposite sides. The white blocks DMG and reflects projectiles, the black absorbs twice the DMG of the incoming attack and deals that to you. Both mirrors break after 2 hits)6 * L^Dividing Line Card (Create two separate 3-long lines on opposing sides of you, a hex field is formed around you but divided into 2 sides by the line. It is impossible to harm or effect a target on the opposite side of the line and anyone caught in the field may not leave their side under any circumstances. This field persists as long as you do not move and only use 1 card per turn. CD starts when the effect ends)5 * L^YinYang Card (Choose a direction, 6 spaces away is the corner of the HEX, opposite to you. Send a projectile that flows along the side of the radius from the left or right. It deals damage on the way to the other side, then heals on the way back, the amount it deals or heals goes up by 1 for each space it travels. You may switch to the opposite corner)6 Music Pack * C^Full Blast Card (Drop an extremely deep and loud note, so strong that it knocks back anyone in a 3-space radius of you with a 20% chance to impair them)2 * C^Low Note Card (Fire your music like a projectile up to 2 spaces. Deals 3 DMG at close range, deals 2 damage at a range and allows you to move 1 space)1 * C^High Note Card (Fire your music like a projectile up to 7 spaces, you deal 3 DMG spread across 1-3 shots. Your CD skips 1 if you hit specifically 2 targets)1 * U^Upbeat Beat Card (Begin playing some great boss-fighting music, increasing ally damage and defense by 1, increasing crit chance by 5% for some attacks. CD starts when this cards effect does. If you played for 3 turns then you may move 1 space and switch to a new effect card without this one going on CD)5 * R^Metronome Card (Begin playing a nice rhythm which cools down other people's cards while in effect. CD starts when this cards effect does. If you played for 3 turns then you may move 1 space and switch to a new effect card without this one going on CD)5 * L^In Tune Card (Allow players to mix their actions during this perfect during, players may also move 1 space while it's not their turn once, which they can do again once their turn passes. CD starts when this cards effect does. If you played for 3 turns then you may move 1 space and switch to a new effect card without this one going on CD)5 * E^Song of Control Card (Everything in a 6-space radius is under your control. Make boulders roll, make liquids flow, influence the actions of your foes. CD starts when this cards effect ends. If you played for 3 turns then you may move 1 space and switch to a new effect card, this card will skip 3 CD)9 Alchemist Pack * C^Flask Card (Lob a colorful flask 3-4 spaces away, it lands dealing 1 DMG and possibly freezing or burning it's surroundings)2 * U^Potion Card (Drink one of your mysterious potions which will either buff your DMG by 1, defense by 1 or cooldown your cards by 1)3 * R^Terraform Card (Sacrifice your movement action to instead plant your hands to the ground and create 1-4 water, lava or boulder spaces in a 3-space radius)4 * L^Elixir Card (Douse a water, lava or boulder space next to you with your elixir then plant your hands to the ground and create a golem out of the doused element. The golem has 7 HP, 2 MOV, 3 melee DMG and 2 ranged DMG. Rock gets +1 DMG and HP, Lava gets +2 DMG, Water gets +3 HP. If the user moves then the golem falls apart)6 * E^Philostone Card (Use the stone on yourself to gain incredible power until your next turn, use it on an ally to fully heal them but at great cost, or throw it up to 5 spaces away to wreck havoc)10 Orballist Pack * C^Red Orb Card (Spawn a red orb somewhere in a 2-space radius, you may command it to move up to 1 space, deals 1 DMG to surroundings each turn. Has 2 HP and ignores pits. Envoke: Deals 2 DMG in a 2-space radius, if another orb is hit then it breaks and does the same effect.)2 * C^Blue Orb Card (Spawn a blue orb somewhere in a 2-space radius, you may command it to move up to 1 space, it place a boulder or water on 1 nearby space. Has 3 HP and ignores pits. Envoke: Blue draws in all the orbs and heals them each for 1 HP)2 * C^Green Orb Card (Spawn a green orb somewhere in a 2-space radius, you may command it to move up to 1 space, heals 1 HP to any surrounding players each turn. Has 2 HP and ignores pits. Envoke: Green creates a line to any orbs in a straight path from it, the line continues to any orbs in a straight path after that orb. Allies on the lines heal for 2 HP. If the lines form a shape then anyone inside is INVINCIBLE. No attacks can enter or leave this shape)2 * C^Yellow Orb Card (Spawn a yellow orb somewhere in a 2-space radius, you may command it to move up to 2 spaces, can cleanse any 1 space of disaster or remove debuffs. Has 2 HP and ignores pits. The player may ride this orb. Envoke: Yellow allows the orbs to swap with each other)2 * C^Envoke Card (Activate 1 of the orbs on the field, that orb takes 1 DMG and activates its envoke effect)5 ( Other pages'' )'' Home About Cookie Games Wheel 'O Cookies Cookie RPG